Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Whilst cement and concrete have excellent compressive strength, they have poor tensile strength. For this reason, cement and concrete may be reinforced, for example, by embedding steel reinforcing rods or bars therein prior to curing.
Steel reinforcing rods/bars are prone to corrosion, which can lead to “concrete cancer” (i.e. the steel corrodes within the concrete/cement and causes it to split or fracture).